Band URLS
Wristband Outlets Cafe 1923 Detroit Threads Lo & Behold Rock City Eatery Record Graveyard Peoples Records Hello Records Dearborn Music Stormy Records Found Sounds UHF Records Flipside Records Street Corner Music (Encore records?) 'Bens Encore Contact: Aaron Cumming' AAcumming@gmail.com (586) 201 6525 'Baker Streetcar Bar' https://www.facebook.com/pages/Baker-Streetcar-Bar/153987931304833 9817 Joseph Campau St Hamtramck, MI 48212-3234 313-873-8296 BOOKER: John Bissa (313)701 0420 Johnbissa@gmail.com CONTACT: Rocky 313-268-7942 21 Insurance - ? Inspections - Current Security - Venue provided Sound guy - SMH Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' Friday - backline provided by Bison Machine 12:30 Pewter Cub http://pewtercub.bandcamp.com/ 6 wristband 11:30 Six & The Sevens www.sixandthesevens.com 5 members - 11 wristbands 10:30 Bricktown Station http://www.bricktownstation.com 8 wristbands 9:30 Bison Machine http://bisonmachine.bandcamp.com 4 members - 9 wristbands Conceived in a single-family wigwam on the far eastern reaches of Detroit and thrust from a dusty basement birth canal Hamtramck, Bison Machine is take-no-prisoners giant sludge-rock. Cleary swaddled in the delta blues, then force-fed Zeppelin and Sabbath, fuzzed-out Bison Machine may damn well blow the front wall out of Baker’s. Saturday 12:30 Oak Bones http://oakbones.bandcamp.com/album/oak-bones 8 wristbands 11:30 Characteristics http://characteristics.bandcamp.com 8 wristbands 10:30 Jesus Chainsaw Massacre https://soundcloud.com/jesus-chainsaw-massacre 6 wristbands 9:30 Barrel Brothers Street Band https://www.facebook.com/barrelbrothersstreetband 4 wristbands 'Cafe 1923 http://cafe1923.com/ 2287 Holbrook St, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 319-8766 Booker: Matt Luke (248)632 7519 Venue Contact: Matt Luke All Ages Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Matt Luke Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore Friday 07:15 Little Animal 5 wristbands 06:30 Divine Comedians 3 wristbands 05:45 Emily Infinity 3 wristbands 05:00 Jessica Wildman 3 wristbands Saturday 05:15 Steve Shaw & Julie Benjamin 5 wristbands 03:00 Behind The Times 7 wristbands 02:15 Jeffrey Thomas 3 wristbands 01:30 Julian Paaige 3 wristbands 12:45 Alex Kostka 3 wristbands ''' The Capo Lounge' '''11625 Joseph Campau St' Hamtramck, MI 48212 1(313) 365-1700 Contact: Craig Adams: (586)879 8340 Craig.Adams@wayne.edu Venue Contact: Tony: (914)969 9878 Adam (313)969 9878 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy Friday- Mike Berger (248) 914-8704 Sound guy Saturday- Cody Duncan (313) 539-5754 Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore Friday, March 7th: DJ Marcie Bolen 2 wristbands 12:00 After Dark Amusement Park - headliner 6 wristbands 11:00 The Erers: The ERERs are a rock trio from Detroit Michigan, headed by Matt RiestERER this 3 piece brings new tunes to the Detroit area, formed in early 2013, the ERERs released their first EP "Tombstone" and are about to release their second EP "Riding the Waves" early in March. They have been playing around the detroit/lansing area for over a year now and have amassed a large following. Influences include Queens of the Stone Age, Red hot Chili Peppers, Black Keys, Jack White, The Dead Weather, as well as a little Tool. 6 wristbands Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/theErers 10:00 Banner and the Hydes: Banner and the Hydes are a four piece blues/psychedelic rock act featuring members 8 wristbands of the Witches and The Q. Their sound is equal parts Black Keys, Stooges and Pink Floyd. Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/bannerandhyde 9:00 Blakdog: Blakdog are a Psychedelic Americana Garage Rock consisting of-- 8 wristbands ' ' Saturday march 8th: DJ OLMS OLMS is a Darkwave project started in 2011 by Dennis Hudson Taking inspiration primarily from acts like Joy division, SPK, and Other Experimental acts like Throbbing Gristle and Godspeed you! Black emperor. OLMS music can be found at:soundcloud.com/OLMSOLMS.bandcamp.com 2 wristbands 12:00 The Rotor - headliner 11:00 Sick: SICK is an American rock band from Detroit, Michigan established 2013. The group was founded by vocalist Matt Fish and guitarist Johnny Guitar, who were later joined by bassist Nicky Swish and drummer Skylar Hendrix. 8 wristbands The band recorded their debut album at Pearl Sound Studios in Canton Michigan with producer Chuck 10:00 Alkazian. (Madonna, Soundgarden). Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/SICKmi 9:15 Phantom Cats 8 wristbands R. Kelly <-----(Phantom Cats)------> Beethoven Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Phant0mCats 8:30Jimmy’s Phone: Jimmys Phone is the solo effort of Jimmy Steenland. Steenland has been in various bands in the Detroit area for the last five years. He has released two EPs under the Jimmys Phone moniker, in which he recorded every instrument himself. 2 wristbands Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JimmysPhone 'Detroit Threads' 10238 Joseph Campau Ave '' '''10238 Joseph Campau Ave USMIHamtramck48212' Contact: Mikal (313)872 1777 3 wristbands Venue Contact: Mikal 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - ' '''Inspections -' 'Security - Venue provided ' '''Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' Friday: 8:00 - 1:00 Detroit Techno Militia 3 wristbands Saturday: 8:00 - 1:00 Andrew Garcia - Cryovac / Docile Record Release Party 3 Wristbands 'Kelly's Bar 2403 Holbrook St, Hamtramck, MI 48212 (313) 872-0387' Booker: Dan Carey (313) 529 3586 Venue Contact: Brad Ruff (586)879 7303 kellys.hamtramck@facebook.com 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided ''' '''Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore Friday: 1:00 Isles of ESP https://soundcloud.com/isles-of-esp/sets/isles-of-esp-album 7 wristbands 12:00 Beekeepers http://bzzbzbzzzbzz.bandcamp.com 12 wristbands 11:00 Pthalo Sky http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp2kHob7P4Y 9 wristbands 10:00 Estuaries http://estuariesmusic.bandcamp.com/ 3 wristbands Saturday: 1:00 Johnny Ill Band http://m.soundcloud.com/xrecords/sets/johnnyillband 13 wristbands 12:00 VSTRS https://www.facebook.com/vstrs 12 wristbands 11:00 Caveman Woodman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih7Sy4ewH-M 6 wristbands 10:00 Titties https://tittiesband.bandcamp.com/ 9 wristbands 'Lo & Behold' https://www.facebook.com/events/201765259930663/ 10022 Joseph Campau Hamtramck, MI 48212 Downtown Hamtramck Phone number (313) 759-0075 Contact: Richie Wolfiel (313)759 0075 r-wohlfeil@hotmail.com ''' '''ALL AGES (checking) Insurance - ' '''Inspections -' '''Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Richie Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ''' '''FRIDAY 3/7 12:00 MOTHER WHALE ''fresh off a long hiatus, MW is back and with them is their recently released first album. This band is a must see for fans of early Roxy Music / Brian Eno songs mixed with far-out Kraut-like jams ''a la Can or Neu! Format: guitar/Moog/drums/voxhttps://motherwhale.bandcamp.com/ 6 wristbands 11:00 REMNOSE ''this three piece will def. be a band to keep an eye on this year, moody and slow, we hear Deer Tick, lead guitar akin to Tim Buckley's Lee Underwood, the ''feel early 70's Floyd, with an edge of grunge from Remnose. Format: 2 dreamy guitars/bass/voxhttp://soundcloud.com/remnose 6 wristbands 10:00 THE PONY DRAGS ''a duo comprised of Rachel Skotarczyk (guitar and vocals) and Richie Wohlfeil (bass), walkin' the edge of country and pop, with an old school, almost ''classic sound. You might know her as Rai, her sweet voice and good pickin' supported by Richie's wandering bass is like Dolly Parton cutting a cover album of Dylan's'' Blood On the Tracks''. Format: guitar/bass/voxhttp://theponydrags.bandcamp.com/ 4 wristbands 9:00 SHELLS ''a solo guitar/ambient project lit by WCBN radio dj/Saturday Looks Good to Me guitarist/and gal behind Ginko Records, Shelley Salant. A dreamy effected guitar ''a la ''Durutti Column, child of Windy and Carl, that sends out good vibrations. Essentially energy exchanging music, a perfect palate cleanser fer yr buds to prepare you for a weekend of music. Format" solo electric guitarhttp://ginkgorecords.bandcamp.com/album/shells-in-a-cloud 4 wristbands '''SATURDAY 3/8' FOLK BLUES NIGHT which is a monthly traditional folk/blues/gospel performance night followed by an old school all 78 rpm appreciation dance party. This night essentially turns Lo & Behold! into a back woods juke joint you would have experienced in the 1940's. The performance time begins at 8pm and ends sometime between 11pm and midnight with guest musicians trading songs throughout this time frame, each performer doing a handful of tunes each and sometimes paring up with each other. This event is hosted by Danny Kroha and Dave Morrison, and the guests include Rollie Tussing, Todd Albright, Rachel Pearson, Ben Luttermoser, Ben Teague, members of the Webbs, Michael Malis, Richie Wohlfeil, and this months guests of honor (which means they have longer sets) being the lovely duo Lac La Belle and the first Folk Blues Night''appearance of the great Midwest Territory Band led by past Portlander now Michigander Rollie Tussing! Following this is the ritual playing of wild and rare 78s, echoing juke days of yore, led by the recently labeled "king of the sock-hop" Richie Wohlfeil of the Detroit 78 Society. Which will be rolling strong when the other venues are letting out. 10 wristbands In tandem with ''FOLK BLUES NIGHT there is a very special traditional stories and song performance for children by the "the young Pete Seeger of our hearts" Phil Leslie! Kids of all ages show up and love this event, very magical, warmhearted event, with free hot chocolate and popcorn for the little ones. This event is from 6pm sharp until 7pm. hear recordings from past Folk Blues Nights here: http://folkbluesnight.bandcamp.com/ follow and check out pics/fliers/videos here: https://www.facebook.com/FolkBluesNight the official Folk Blues Night webpage: http://lo-behold.org/folk_blues_night.html 'Mars Bar' '''10001 Joseph Campau Ave, Hamtramck, MI 48212'(313) 974-6575''' http://www.marsbardetroit.com/home.html Email: info@marsbardetroit.com Booker: Eugene Strobe (313)689 5056 Venue Contact: Michael Johnson (248) 877 9725 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy -''' 'Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:15 Nightmericans 9 wristbands 11:15 Big Pink Black 9 wristbands 10:15 King Eddie 7 wristbands 9:15 Elemental Meaning 9 Wristbands SATURDAY: 12:15 All The Wild Children 9 Wristbands 11:15 You People 9 wristbands 10:15 Sound Logic https://www.facebook.com/thesoundlogic 5 wristbands 9:15 Bobby Electric 7 wristbands '''The Painted Lady Lounge 2930 Jacob St, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 874-2991 Booker: Jeff Fournier (734)765 2694 Jeff.Fournier@gmail.com / Alex Lovat (248)807 4892 Venue Contact: Andy Dow (313)721 9956 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Alex Lovat/ Jeff Fournier Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' ' ' FRIDAY: 12:45 People's Temple (Hozak Records / Lansing) http://peoplestemple.bandcamp.com/ 8 wristbands 11:40 Radio Burns https://soundcloud.com/radioburnsdetroit 8 wristbands 10:35 Electric Lions Soundwave Experiment http://electriclionsoundwaveexperiment.bandcamp.com/ 10 wristbands 9:30 The Q https://www.facebook.com/theqgarage 8 wristbands SATURDAY: 12:45 Citizen Smile http://citizensmile.bandcamp.com/ 10 wrsitbands 11:40 Bad Indians http://badindians.bandcamp.com/ 8 wristbands 10:35 Eroders http://erodersdetroit.bandcamp.com/ 6 wristbands 9:30 Sros Lords https://www.facebook.com/SrosLords 8 wristbands 'New Dodge Lounge ''' '''http://www.newdodgelounge.com/ 8850 Joseph Campau Ave, Hamtramck, MI 48212(313) 874-5963 Booker: Toni Callwood (310)210 0922 stivdevilleproductions@gmail.com Venue Contact: Toni Callwood 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:15 Sisters Of Your Sunshine Vapor 7 wristbands 11:30 Oblisk 9 wristbands 10:45 Rouge Satelites 5 wristbands 10:00 Palaces 9:15 Zombie Jesus & The Chocolate Sunshine Band 9 wristbands SATURDAY: 12:45 Of Mice and Muscians 15 wristbands 11:45 Sleepless Inn 5 wristbands 10:45 The Anonymous 9 wristbands 9:45 Psalm 3 wristbands 8:45 Topher Horn 3 wristbands 'Paycheck's http://www.paycheckslounge.com/ 2932 Caniff Hamtramck, MI 48212 BOOKER: Phil Salatrik: (313)283 3505 CONTACT: Debbie (810) 542- 0695 18+ Welcome Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Festival Committee ''' ''Presented by The Hamtramck Recording Co. https://www.facebook.com/hamtownrecords FRIDAY 1:00 Melvin Davis (45 realese party!)(1am) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNJ_aSrH63E 12:00 Spare Parts (Chicago) (12am)http://www.sparepartsmusic.com/ 11:00 Duane The Brand New Dog(11pm) http://duanethebrandnewdog.bandcamp.com/ 10:00 the DeCamp Sisters (10PM) '' ''http://www.thedecampsisters.com/ 9:00 Gang Stalked(9pm) https://www.facebook.com/GangStalked SATURDAY '''''W/ MC Phreddy Wischusen http://www.phreddywischusen.com/ 12:30 Botanical Fortress(12:30) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hk5-Vj7gxo8 11:30 Blacker Magick(11:30pm) https://www.facebook.com/pages/BLACKER-MAGICK/132150126858301 10:30 The Creepos(10:30pm) ' 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFUW62uWRYI 9:30 Further Adventures Of Fatboy & Jive Turkey(9:30pm) ' 'http://www.reverbnation.com/fatboyandjiveturkey 'P.L.A.V. POST #10' 11824 Jos Campau Hamtramck, Michigan 48212 Booker : Steve Cherry (313) 377 7130 doctor.alabaster@gmail.com 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - Steve Cherry/ Jeff Fournier Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' Friday: 12:45 Carjack http://carjack.bandcamp.com/ 2 wristbands 11:40 Wasabi Dream http://wasabidream.bandcamp.com/ 8 wristbands 10:35 Duende! http://duendetroit.bandcamp.com/album/remnant-of-a-remnant 8 wristbands 9:30 Moon Walks http://moonwalks.bandcamp.com/ 4 members – 9 wristbands Saturday: 12:45 Protomartyr https://soundcloud.com/protomartyr 4 members – (by request) 16 wristbands 11:40 Frustrations https://soundcloud.com/frustrations 3 members – 7 wristbands 10:35 Rebel Kind http://rebelkind.bandcamp.com/ 8 wristbands 9:30 Deadbeat Beat http://deadbeatbeat.bandcamp.com/ 3 members – 7 wristbands 'Polish Village Cafe http://www.polishvillagecafe.us/ 2990 Yemans Hamtramck, MI 48212 Phone: (313)-874-5726 BOOKER: Andrew Hecker: (248)219 5052 Venue Contact: 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided Sound guy - John Weier (586) 321 4032 Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 1:00 Karmic Lava https://www.facebook.com/pages/KARMIC-LAVA-/243087579036635 9 wristbands 12:00 Seritas https://www.facebook.com/seritasband 2 members – 5 wrsitbands 11:00 Twine Time https://www.facebook.com/twinetime 3 members – 7 wristbands 10:00 Eleanora http://eleanora.bandcamp.com/ 11 wristbands SATURDAY: 12:15 Walking Beat http://thewalkingbeat.bandcamp.com/ 11 wristbands 11:15 Eric Villa & The Vista Marias 9 wristbands 10:15 Junk Food Junkies https://soundcloud.com/junk-food-junkies 3 members – 7 wristbands 9:15 Five Pound Snap http://fivepoundsnap.bandcamp.com/ 4 members – 9 wristbands 'Rock City Eatery 11411 Joseph Campau Hamtramck, MI 48212 Phone number (248) 633-3072 ''' '''Booker: Jeff Else (313)646 0777 jeff.else@gmail.com Venue Contact: 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - ' '''Inspections -' '''Security - Venue provided Sound guy -''' 'Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:15 Marx Marston 11:30 Double Weirdo 10:45 Del Brutto 10:00 Languagestain & The Ubiquitous Prose SATURDAY: 12:15 Whatever 11:30 Big Spirit 10:45 Black Flea (Samantha Lewis) 10:00 St. Zita '''Seven Brothers https://plus.google.com/106700614269625944331/about?gl=us&hl=en 11831 Joseph Campau AveUSMIHamtramck48212 (313) 365-6576 BOOKER: T.J. Grech (248)345 1214 motownmarvel@gmail.com Venue Contact: 21+ Welcome Insurance - En route Inspections -''' '''Security - Any volunteers available? Sound guy -''' 'Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:15 Size Queen 11:30 Pretty Ghouls 10:45 Blaire Alise & The Bombshells 10:00 Yum SATURDAY: 12:15 Snakewing 11:30 Reverend 10:45 Pink Lightning 10:00 Rall Tide '''Small's http://www.smallsbardetroit.com/ 10339 Conant, ''' '''Hamtramck MI 48212 Phone: (313) 873-1117 BOOKER: Melody Malosh: (586) 872 8431 Venue Contact: Melody Malosh 18+ Welcome Insurance - Got it Inspections -''' '''Security - Venue Provided Sound guy - Venue Provided Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore (Needed Saturday only) THURSDAY: Kick off party 12:15 Cosmic Light Shapes https://www.facebook.com/pages/Cosmic-Light-Shapes/156987101071573 11:15 Atoms and Ease https://www.facebook.com/pages/Atoms-and-Ease/381822641884206 10:15 Kickstand Band http://www.thekickstandband.com 9:30 Pupils http://pupilsdetroit.bandcamp.com/album/the-myth-of-nonexistoclese FRIDAY 12:00 Black Jake & the Carnies https://www.facebook.com/blackjakeandthecarnies 11:00 Downtown Brown http://www.facebook.com/dtbdetroit 10:00 Plush Deathly https://www.facebook.com/plushdeathlyband SATURDAY: 12:30: Amino Acids http://www.theaminoacids.com 11:40 Bars of Gold http://blogsofgold.blogspot.com 10:50 Oscillating Fan Club https://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Oscillating-Fan-Club/214509177040 10:00 Voyag3r http://www.voyag3r.com 9:30 Belterra 'Whiskey In The Jar' 2741 Yemans St Hamtramck, MI 48212 Downtown Hamtramck Phone number (313) 873-4154 ''' '''Booker: Eugene Strobe: Venue Contact: Tom Wycszy (313) 218 1045 18+ Welcome (checking) Insurance - y Inspections - y Security - Venue provided 'Sound guy -' 'Wristband checker- Provided by Ben's Encore ' FRIDAY: 12:00 Superbomb 11:00 Odd Hours 10:00 Sick Smile 9:00 John From The Moon SATURDAY: 12:00 Vonneguts 11:00 High Arrow 10:00 The Loveseats 9:00 Blue Snaggletooth